Kamen Rider Fantasy
by Virus
Summary: Hibiki Tokai, fan boy and infamous perv, is taken on a ride of a life time when he is transported to a fantasy world were he must defend it as the new Kamen Rider. Rated T for now, maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, nor am I getting a profit from this work.

Kamen Rider Fantasy

Episode 1: Fantasy Man

If there was one thing the Japan and America had in common was the love of conventions. Though anime was by far the more popular, imports were also on display. Hibiki Tokai was more into Warcraft than Dragonball Z, meaning he liked the western fantasy and Sci-fi than the ones from his native country.

However, it wasn't his different taste that alienated him from others: "What the fuck!" Hibiki fell backwards at being shouted at. Though if he hadn't been looking under the skirt of a scantly clad cosplayer "What? You can't tell me that you weren't prepared to have this shit happen. You wore the costume you should pay the consequences." The young lady wasn't amused "You know Tokai, you pull this crap every time. It isn't funny and it isn't cute." Unfortunately, the cosplayer's friends were even less amused by Hibiki's behavior "Well if it isn't the perverted Lord of the Rings prick". Hibiki didn't have a problem fighting if he thought he could get away with it, but this case wasn't it "You know guys there is no need for violence. I mean could we find another way to settle this?"

The gang's solution was to throw Hibiki out the back exit "And if we see you around here again, we **will **resort to violence, perverted punk. Hibiki stood up and after dusting himself off went off to home. He planed to fulfill his fan boy needs online.

After grabbing a snack, he was almost to his door when something caught his eye, It was a glittering red and violet. Hibiki went over to the road to see what it was. It looked like a weird belt buckle with a strange stone in the center "This is kind of cool looking. Must be some kind of toy or something from the convention. Maybe I get something for it." Before he could say or think anything, violet electricity surrounded the buckle and then Hibiki himself, causing him great pain. Then in a flash of light, he was gone.

In what seemed like a eternity, Hibiki woke up. The first thing he noticed was the he wasn't on the road, nor was he in the city. He was in a large valley, unlike any he had ever seen. It looked like something out a dream. Hibiki knew that he couldn't be in Japan anymore. Before he could deduce were he was, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of distress. He followed the sound to see a sight to behold. A man and a woman were being chased by horse riders than resembled orcs.

The orcs cornered the two by a large rock. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the creatures didn't have the best of intentions. The leader, who was bigger and fiercer looking than the rest, went to front of the line "You dogs thought you could run from us. Now were plan to take whatever you have and maybe have fun with your woman." The man stepped forward "Please, take what ever you want, just leave my wife alone." The orc leader laughed at the man "We plan that and more."

Before the orcs could do anything, they were distracted " Hey ugly apes, why don't you leave them alone?" The orcs saw Hibiki stand defiant in front of them. The orcs laughed at the young man "What the hell? You think you have a chance against all of us, boy?" "Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead." Hibiki's nervous retort brought even more laughter from the orcs "Well, it's to bad that we can't laugh ourselves to death, otherwise you might have chance. Kill this human dog!"

Hibiki backed down, preparing for the end, when the man addressed him "Stranger, your belt buckle, use it!" Hibiki looked down to see the strange buckle, complete with a belt, on his waste. Hibiki was confused "What am I suppose to do, whip them with it?" The man was perplexed. The boy obviously didn't know what he had. Still it was the only way "The buckle has powers. You can live if you use them!" Hibiki didn't fully understand, but was willing to it a try. He pulled out the front of the belt and….

_**Henshin**_

Instantly Hibiki was covered in a strange armored suit. It was violet with red trim with a insect looking helmet with yellow eyes. The man was both surprised and relived "Kamen Rider." Hibiki was shocked. He could believe what had just happened. The orcs were startled by not afraid. One orc went for a punch only for his fist to meet Hibiki's and his arm to shatter. "Cool." The other orcs were about to engage when the leader spoke "Stand down. This "knight is shining armor" is my to kill."

The orc leader pulled out his ax and lunged. Hibiki was able to dodge the first few blows before the leader landed a few hits. Hibiki started to fight back, first by blocking then by landing blows of his own. A few blows between them later, the leader went down. The man then spoke "Stranger, your armor has powers; use them!" Hibiki wasn't sure how to do that, but was willing to give it a try. He waved his hand across his right leg and then…

_**Kamen Spell : Rider Kick**_

Hibiki jumped into the air, his leg and foot glowing with energy. He landed a flying kick on the orc leader, who after landing exploded. The rest of the orcs left in terror as they didn't want to share their leader's fate. The man and his wife got up to meet their rescuer "Well done. I see that you were chosen well." Hibiki wanted answers "Not that am not glad that you and your lady are alright, but could you tell me what the hell is going on!?" The man understood Hibiki's distress "I guess that you'd want answers. You are the Kamen Rider. Its best that someone else tell you the rest."

_Next Time_

_Hibiki and his new friends enter a palace to give Hibiki the answers he seeks. After some misunderstandings with young queen, Hibiki will learn what his destiny as Kamen Rider means. Tune in next time for more Kamen Rider Fantasy. _


	2. Unroyal Treatment

Episode 2: The Un-royal Treatment

Hibiki still could not believe what was happening. One minute he was laying on a highway in Japan, the next he was in some strange fantasy world and turning into a superhero. Now he was being dragged to who knows were by two people who he rescued "Hey, you two never did tell me your names." The man turned to Hibiki "Well, my name is Shiro and this is my wife, Jun. Now what is your name?" "Hibiki. Now that we got that out of the way, you mind telling me what's going on?!" Shiro was quick to clam his new friend "Everything will be explained once we get to the castle." Hibiki's eyes lit up at the word "Castle?!"

Hours later they had arrived at the castle. Hibiki was amazed at the sight. At first glance it looked like a normal castle, but on closer inspection it was anything but. One would expect that the only advance technology would be pulleys and such; instead there were gears covering the walls and what appeared to be electrical wires on the ground. Hibiki realized that he was going to have to expect the unexpected here.

Jun saw the puzzled look on Hibiki's face "What's wrong? You look a little confused." That was a understatement if Hibiki had herd one "Well its just when I think of castles, the sight of gears and wires." Jun shot a smile "Well I can understand that. We didn't always have them. The Queen will be willing to explain everything."

The trio got to the throne room. There was quite a reception waiting for them, possibly hearing about the Kamen Rider. The center possessed the throne, were there sat a beautiful young woman. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this was the queen. One of the attendants approached the group "May I present to you, her royal highness, Queen Val Lizima." The queen rose from her throne "Which one of you is the Kamen Rider?" Hibiki stepped forward "I guess that would be me".

The queen looked down at Hibiki. The look on her face told that he wasn't what she was expecting "I hear that you're from another world and have a lot of questions about ours. First many years ago, the people of this world were simple. Then one day we found strange devices. They looked like they came from a long time ago. We figured out how to use them and we entered a golden age. However a group decided to use the technology for evil and became the Technomancers. They plunged the world into chaos. That is until he came…the Kamen Rider. He destroyed the Technomancers and brought peace to our world. Before he left, he gave this prophecy, "When evil returns, another will take my power". It would appear that the words came true."

Just then one of the guards spoke up "Infidel! You dare stare at her majesties breasts. Such an act is unforgivable in normal circumstances, but to do so when she gives a speech…" Shiro spoke up before the guard could say more "Please forgive my friend. The customs of his world are strange. With your permission, your highness, may we finish this in the mourning?" The queen nodded and had her guard escort them to chambers, unaware of her head guards still angered look.

In chambers, Shiro was quick to berate Hibiki "What's the matter with you?!" "I couldn't help it. You saw those things. Not to mention the dress." Shiro was not amused by Hibiki's explanation "Regardless, you can't go around doing stuff like that."

Later that night, Hibiki couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk around the castle. He looked at the gear covered walls, wondering what they did. Before he could think further, he herd a strange sound. He went to the room were it was coming from. Inside he saw the head guard, with what appears to be vials of some strange liquid.

"I am glad you came" The guard turned, confirming he knew that Hibiki was there. Hibiki wanted to know what was going on "What the hell is all this? You into chemistry?" The guard was slightly amused "In a way. The chaos of this world needs to be tamed. I intend to tame it and win the approval of my queen." Hibiki thought that all this was crap "What, you intend to be king?" The guard laughed "No. That honor is far from my grasp. However, being her champion is not. You coming here interrupted my plans. The legendary Kamen Rider. But if you were destroyed, only I would remain to bring peace. How fitting that my first target is you."

The guard poured the vials onto himself and transformed into a metal monster. Hibiki was stunned, but got his compoiser "Alright, if you want it that way."

_**Henshin**_

Once transformed, Hibiki charged at the Metal Monster. The two exchanged blows. The noise was enough to alert the rest of the castle. By the time they got there, the battle had moved to the courtyard. The two were still going at it, until Hibiki decided to end it.

_**Kamen Spell: Rider Kick**_

Hibiki used his attack and hit the Metal Monster dead on. The armor exploded and all that was left was the guard. The queen rushed over to him "Why? Why did you do this?" The guard slowly rose up "I'm sorry my queen. I only wanted to be your hero." The guard then died in her arms. The queen then went to Hibiki "This isn't the first to use magic like this. Even for the right reasons, they turn into monsters. Please bring peace to this world." Hibiki thought that was a tall order; him save a world. "Don't worry, I'll do what I can. And I'm sorry about before." The queen smirked "Don't worry. Your not the first man to stare at my breasts. Now get some rest. You have a long trip head of you."

_Next Time on Kamen Rider Fantasy: Hibiki and friends head towards a ancient junkyard of the old technology, but realize that they're not alone. Don't miss the next episode._


End file.
